The Question Called Love
by MidnightWolfCalls
Summary: Tal, Violet, and Seneca were raised to hate something. Though what happens when their moms die, and they are forced to live with their fathers that they never knew?
1. Chapter 1

We all keep secrets weather we no it or not. Sometimes those secrets are kept for the best or for the worst. Anyway you put it the secret is still kept. Like my friends and I we were all secrets, kept from our fathers. Our mum's found out that they were pregnant and moved to the states. Living in a small town we lived our lives never questioning what we were taught even though some of it was wrong.

If you brought Violet Logan, Seneca Black, and I Latilia Lupin together we formed one complete person. Though we were different we were still the same in many ways. Our appearances differenced from anyone at our school even though it was an all girl's school, so we were targeted quiet often. We kept together, and our bond between us three was always stronger.

"Latilia, come down, and quit typing. You've been up there since the beginning of time," my mom called up to my room. She laughed at the last part of the sentence. "Come on, we are going off for a bit," she called back up. I grabbed my baseball cap and book bag.

"Ha ha, got you, Tal," Violet said using childhood nickname. She had dumped a bucket of cold water on me. She giggled as she came down the banister.

I shook my wet head as I walked down the stairs. At the bottom my mum of the stairs looking startled at my droopy wet appearance. "Violet," she asked taking out her wand and doing a drying spell as I shook my head yes. "Vi, quit dumping water and other things on people's head," my mum hollered. Violet's mother appeared in the hall.

"I'm sorry, Tal." Robin said gently. "Violet Rosalind Logan, get in here now," Robin yelled.

Violet appeared in the doorway with Seneca and Indigo looking over her shoulder. "What have I told you about dumping things on people," Robin asked shaking her finger at her daughter. Violet still had a smile plastered on her face. "Since, you find this funny. You can clean the house from top to bottom by hand," Robin scolded making Violet's smile fade. Violet opened her mouth to protest, but spoke first. "If I hear any protests, then you will be grounded as well. Do I make myself clear?" Robin finished. Violet nodded her head. "Good," was all that Robin said then turned away?

"Get another shower today, Tal?" Indigo asked with a giggle. My mum nodded causing Seneca to laugh as well.

"Well, I'll take the girls with me to the store. It seems that Robin is loosing her patients," my mum said with a giggle. "Come along, you three. I'll get us some pizza for supper," my mum said trying to herd the three of us out the door.

"Don't give them any sweets, Angelina," Robin called after us.

My mum giggled as she slid into the car. Out of Indigo, Robin, and my mum Robin was the strictest. When it came to punishments Robin would always handle them. "Where should we go? Do you girls want to go get ice cream," my mum asked as everyone nodded their heads.

As we pulled into the long driveway things were quiet, too quiet to be exact. We each got out of the car to grab a bag from the trunk. We heard something break from the inside of the house. It sounded like a lamp falling to the floor. We ran inside each of us holding our wands. When we came to the front door to find it unlocked up. It looked as if someone had broken in. No one could get in with out the password. Not even a spell could get through.

"Stay behind me," my mum ordered as we all filed into the house in a single file line.

There was another crack from the kitchen. Indigo came running through the house with a frantic look on her face which made her look older then what she truly was. "He's here. He wants Tal, Violet, and Seneca. He has already gotten a hold of Robin." Indigo yelled. My mum ran upstairs with everyone following after her.

"Girls, grab some things quick. Be quick as possible, and be quiet. Come to my room when you are done," Indigo said.

We all rushed off to our rooms not knowing what was going on. We did not know who 'he' was, or why he wanted us. I waved my wand, and grabbed Lord and Lady putting them both into a cage. Since Lady was so tiny, I was afraid that she would fall out of Lord's cage. I grabbed my bag and the cages, and ran into Indigo's room.

"Good, you're here," my mum said running over and giving me a hug and a kiss. I noticed that Violet, Seneca, and Indigo were all here as well. "Robin was killed," my mum muttered as she hugged me close. Violet was looking out the window. "Violet, dear come away from there," my mum said welcoming her into a hug. Violet embraced her as she started to cry.

"Come on, I want the kids to get out of here. It isn't safe for them," Indigo said taking a hold of Seneca. Seneca grabbed her backpack. "Seneca, you first," Indigo said opening a window. "Climb down the ladder and run into the woods. Wait for Vi and Tal. I love you," Indigo said giving Seneca a hug and a kiss. "Once you start running don't stop until you hit Edna's home. Tell her the word Voldermort. She will know what to do. Now hurry," Indigo said giving Seneca a hug and another kiss. After Seneca went Violet went.

"Mum what's going on," I asked scared.

"I can't tell you now; you have to get out of here. Go with the others. I love you, remember that," she said giving me a hug and a kiss. "If we can make it out of here we will come for you and the others," my mum said. She embraced me in another hug. "Not all men are slime remember that," she whispered. There was a pound at the door. "Though be careful who you give your heart too," she said giving me a hug. She kissed my head just as Indigo did.

There was another thump at the door; this one broke the door down. There was a loud scream as I reached the forest. Seneca, Violet, and I watched as we saw a green light flash. Then another came, and we knew that Indigo Martin and Angelina Meadow were no longer alive. There was a crunch from behind us making us turn. We screamed not knowing what to expect.

There behind us stood a tall snake like man in a long black cloak. He held a long deadly looking snake wrapped around him. "Ah…so these are the girls I have heard so much about, Nagia," the man cooed to the snake. A grim smile spread over his face.

Seneca looked at him and stood up as did I. Violet's eyes were plastered on our once called home. "Come on," Seneca said pulling on Violet's arm. Violet pulled her arm away from Seneca as we picked up is belongings. "Violet, don't pay attention," Seneca said.

We started to walk away. "Ah, girls come back," the man called as we started running.

He ran after us. "Well, he is after us for some reason," Seneca called to me.

I nodded my head in agreement. Violet was quiet for a moment. "Climb a tree." she said to Seneca.

Seneca helped Violet up the tree first. Then she scaled the tree herself like a monkey did. I was next. We stayed silent as we hid in the tree. There was a rustle below us making look down. The man was below us. He looked up to see the three of us looking at him. "Ah, there you girls are. Avada Kedervra," he said aiming the spell at Seneca.

Seneca ducked and it hit me square in the chest. "TAL," Violet and Seneca yelled as I fell from the tree.

I was higher then the both which was about thirty feet in the air. I couldn't see anymore. Things were going black; my body made impact with every tree limb knocking the wind out of me numerous amount of times. Finally, my body made impact with the ground. There were numerous amounts of sickening cracks. I wanted to vomit, but couldn't get my body up long enough to. My cheek was close to the cool ground. The pain stated to lessen and lessen as my body became numb. My sight became darkened as the sounds became muffled. Before I knew it I was knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2 Awkenings

We all keep secrets weather we no it or not. Sometimes those secrets are kept for the best or for the worst. Anyway you put it the secret is still kept. Like my friends and I we were all secrets, kept from our fathers. Our mum's found out that they were pregnant and moved to the states. Living in a small town we lived our lives never questioning what we were taught even though some of it was wrong.

If you brought Violet Logan, Seneca Black, and I Latilia Lupin together we formed one complete person. Though we were different we were still the same in many ways. Our appearances differenced from anyone at our school even though it was an all girl's school, so we were targeted quiet often. We kept together, and our bond between us three was always stronger.

"Latilia, come down, and quit typing. You've been up there since the beginning of time," my mom called up to my room. She laughed at the last part of the sentence. "Come on, we are going off for a bit," she called back up. I grabbed my baseball cap and book bag.

"Ha ha, got you, Tal," Violet said using childhood nickname. She had dumped a bucket of cold water on me. She giggled as she came down the banister.

I shook my wet head as I walked down the stairs. At the bottom my mum of the stairs looking startled at my droopy wet appearance. "Violet," she asked taking out her wand and doing a drying spell as I shook my head yes. "Vi, quit dumping water and other things on people's head," my mum hollered. Violet's mother appeared in the hall.

"I'm sorry, Tal." Robin said gently. "Violet Rosalind Logan, get in here now," Robin yelled.

Violet appeared in the doorway with Seneca and Indigo looking over her shoulder. "What have I told you about dumping things on people," Robin asked shaking her finger at her daughter. Violet still had a smile plastered on her face. "Since, you find this funny. You can clean the house from top to bottom by hand," Robin scolded making Violet's smile fade. Violet opened her mouth to protest, but spoke first. "If I hear any protests, then you will be grounded as well. Do I make myself clear?" Robin finished. Violet nodded her head. "Good," was all that Robin said then turned away?

"Get another shower today, Tal?" Indigo asked with a giggle. My mum nodded causing Seneca to laugh as well.

"Well, I'll take the girls with me to the store. It seems that Robin is loosing her patients," my mum said with a giggle. "Come along, you three. I'll get us some pizza for supper," my mum said trying to herd the three of us out the door.

"Don't give them any sweets, Angelina," Robin called after us.

My mum giggled as she slid into the car. Out of Indigo, Robin, and my mum Robin was the strictest. When it came to punishments Robin would always handle them. "Where should we go? Do you girls want to go get ice cream," my mum asked as everyone nodded their heads.

As we pulled into the long driveway things were quiet, too quiet to be exact. We each got out of the car to grab a bag from the trunk. We heard something break from the inside of the house. It sounded like a lamp falling to the floor. We ran inside each of us holding our wands. When we came to the front door to find it unlocked up. It looked as if someone had broken in. No one could get in with out the password. Not even a spell could get through.

"Stay behind me," my mum ordered as we all filed into the house in a single file line.

There was another crack from the kitchen. Indigo came running through the house with a frantic look on her face which made her look older then what she truly was. "He's here. He wants Tal, Violet, and Seneca. He has already gotten a hold of Robin." Indigo yelled. My mum ran upstairs with everyone following after her.

"Girls, grab some things quick. Be quick as possible, and be quiet. Come to my room when you are done," Indigo said.

We all rushed off to our rooms not knowing what was going on. We did not know who 'he' was, or why he wanted us. I waved my wand, and grabbed Lord and Lady putting them both into a cage. Since Lady was so tiny, I was afraid that she would fall out of Lord's cage. I grabbed my bag and the cages, and ran into Indigo's room.

"Good, you're here," my mum said running over and giving me a hug and a kiss. I noticed that Violet, Seneca, and Indigo were all here as well. "Robin was killed," my mum muttered as she hugged me close. Violet was looking out the window. "Violet, dear come away from there," my mum said welcoming her into a hug. Violet embraced her as she started to cry.

"Come on, I want the kids to get out of here. It isn't safe for them," Indigo said taking a hold of Seneca. Seneca grabbed her backpack. "Seneca, you first," Indigo said opening a window. "Climb down the ladder and run into the woods. Wait for Vi and Tal. I love you," Indigo said giving Seneca a hug and a kiss. "Once you start running don't stop until you hit Edna's home. Tell her the word Voldermort. She will know what to do. Now hurry," Indigo said giving Seneca a hug and another kiss. After Seneca went Violet went.

"Mum what's going on," I asked scared.

"I can't tell you now; you have to get out of here. Go with the others. I love you, remember that," she said giving me a hug and a kiss. "If we can make it out of here we will come for you and the others," my mum said. She embraced me in another hug. "Not all men are slime remember that," she whispered. There was a pound at the door. "Though be careful who you give your heart too," she said giving me a hug. She kissed my head just as Indigo did.

There was another thump at the door; this one broke the door down. There was a loud scream as I reached the forest. Seneca, Violet, and I watched as we saw a green light flash. Then another came, and we knew that Indigo Martin and Angelina Meadow were no longer alive. There was a crunch from behind us making us turn. We screamed not knowing what to expect.

There behind us stood a tall snake like man in a long black cloak. He held a long deadly looking snake wrapped around him. "Ah…so these are the girls I have heard so much about, Nagia," the man cooed to the snake. A grim smile spread over his face.

Seneca looked at him and stood up as did I. Violet's eyes were plastered on our once called home. "Come on," Seneca said pulling on Violet's arm. Violet pulled her arm away from Seneca as we picked up is belongings. "Violet, don't pay attention," Seneca said.

We started to walk away. "Ah, girls come back," the man called as we started running.

He ran after us. "Well, he is after us for some reason," Seneca called to me.

I nodded my head in agreement. Violet was quiet for a moment. "Climb a tree." she said to Seneca.

Seneca helped Violet up the tree first. Then she scaled the tree herself like a monkey did. I was next. We stayed silent as we hid in the tree. There was a rustle below us making look down. The man was below us. He looked up to see the three of us looking at him. "Ah, there you girls are. Avada Kedervra," he said aiming the spell at Seneca.

Seneca ducked and it hit me square in the chest. "TAL," Violet and Seneca yelled as I fell from the tree.

I was higher then the both which was about thirty feet in the air. I couldn't see anymore. Things were going black; my body made impact with every tree limb knocking the wind out of me numerous amount of times. Finally, my body made impact with the ground. There were numerous amounts of sickening cracks. I wanted to vomit, but couldn't get my body up long enough to. My cheek was close to the cool ground. The pain stated to lessen and lessen as my body became numb. My sight became darkened as the sounds became muffled. Before I knew it I was knocked out cold.


End file.
